


DRABBLE:  As Good As I Once Was (Remus/Sirius)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get a night alone and Sirius knows he's not as good as he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE:  As Good As I Once Was (Remus/Sirius)

**DRABBLE:** As Good As I Once Was (Remus/Sirius)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Remus/Sirius  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WORD COUNT:** 194 words  
 **SUMMARY:** They finally get a night alone and Sirius knows he's not as good as he once was.  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by Toby Keith's 'As Good As I Once Was'.

 

Remus was looking forward to their night alone. It had been too many years since they'd had 'alone time' and with Harry now safe under their roof, he knew Sirius would finally be at peace. He'd searched the house for him and found him in one of the dusty rooms Molly had yet to scrub down.

"There you are," he said closing the door behind him. He found him staring at the large family tapestry and wrapping his arms around him, he kissed his neck, resting his chin on Sirius' shoulder. "Coming to bed?"

He felt his best mate stiffen and turning his head slightly, Remus kissed his jawline, his tongue tracing an earlobe before tugging it between his teeth. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not as good as I once was, Moony." Sirius turns his head, looking at Remus with an almost pained expression.

"What do you mean?" Remus asks, his hand trailing down Sirius' too-thin body.

"I'm not the same man," Sirius says turning in Remus' arms. "I want to be, but I can't find him."

"Then, let me help you," Remus answers bringing their bodies together, swiping his tongue against Sirius' lips.  



End file.
